Sash Lilac/Toonwriter's Universe
|Species = Half-Water Dragon Half-Bamboo Rat (Avalician)|Homeworld = Avalice|Birthplace = Shang Tu|Gender = |Age = 15 16 17 (Bakunawa Era)|Height = 4'7" / 140cm|Element = |Scales = Pale Light Grayish Blue Violet|Hair = Light Blue Violet|Eyes = Vivid Cerise|Relatives = * Master Sash Drake (biological father) * †Sash Fuchsia (biological mother) * Cinna (adoptive father) * Natalina (adoptive mother) * Sash Mistral (older brother) * Sash Zariah (younger sister)|Friends = * Carol Tea (best friend) * Milla Basset (good friend, close as sisters) * Garb Baelfire (love interest) * Cyrano Hanley * Joan Ferrari * Torque * Tosia Pristine|Enemies = * Spade (rival) * Sokala (worst enemy) * Lord Brevon ** Mecha-Brevon * Serpentine * Syntax * Shayde Bloodworth * Desmond Sheffield * King Reyson|Affiliations = |Occupation = Hero of Avalice Team Lilac Leader Backup leader/de facto leader of the Mighty Mercenaries Criminal (formerly) Red Scarf Mercenary (formerly)|Alignment = Good|Likes = |Dislikes = * Evil * Being Insulted * Onions * Bad memories, especially her Red Scarf days (despite a moment of getting used to it) * Bandits (despite being one herself in the past) * The idea of "deavalicianizing" others * Fighting/combat (although likes to study Kung Fu and as a favorite form of exercise) * Any harm done to her friends, especially younger ones|Weapons = Earpieces/Hearing Aids Prototype Dragon Wings (until completion in the Bakunawa Era) Oxtail saber/Niuweidao (occasionally) Belt Bag (occasionally)|Abilities = |Moves = COMING SOON|Creator = ZiyoLing Modifications by Toonwriter/DisneyEquestrian2012|PrimeSelf = Sash Lilac (Canon)|Image = Lilac Dive Teep.png|LoveInterest = Garb Baelfire}}Sash Lilac, also known as Lilac the Dragon Girl, is the main protagonist of Toonwriter's upcoming Freedom Planet fanfiction series. She is a young hybrid water dragon, a member of the supposedly last surviving family of water dragons, and is the honorary Hero of Avalice. One of her quintessential goals in life is to attain mastery in martial arts and usage of her chi/ki. History Early Life Lilac was born in Northern Shang Tu and was called Maser Sash's "little flower", she has the same hearing problem that Mistral had but Master Sash and Fuchsia couldn't afford another pediatric surgery to remove the fish gills that are obstructing her hearing, and led to initial difficulties in being raised by Master Sash and Fuchsia. While trying to learn Kung Fu from her father at the age of 3, she discovered what seemed to be her genetic mutation which enables her to use her twin ponytails like hands, even striking in combat, during several Kung Fu training sessions, she also learned two of the "Twelve Dragon Moves" along with divekicking and the "rising slash" just by imitating her father after watching him. Even as a hatchling around the age of 5 she was able to speak both English and Mandarin without much difficulty. At age of 7, Lilac and her parents moved to WIdowbrook, where Zariah would be born, they would own a home where they have open field for Lilac and her father to refine their Kung Fu. When Zariah began to open one of her presents, the wicked tigress, Sokala made her move by leading her lower ranked ninjas into the front door to keep Master Sash busy with protecting his family so she could infiltrate his house and assassinate him and his wife then try to take their hatchlings away for purposes of recruitment. As Lilac got upset after finding that her father died, she attempted to retaliate by dragon boosting at Sokala but got grabbed by the back of her neck as her Kung Fu was too underdeveloped to be effective, as she was dragged away, she watched her family's house being burned down and demolished. Red Scarf Days After Lilac was ripped from her supposedly murdered parents and younger sister whose name she forgot at the time, she was then forced into the Red Scarves' ranks albeit attempted to resist recruitment four times, an underground guild of thieves and assassins, in which she learned some ninja skills and then began developing her hair-based fighting style called "Fa-Xing" (髮型). It was here that she met a kunoichi-in-training named Carol, who, though they began as rivals, would go on to become her closest friend. Alongside Spade, an ally of theirs in the Scarves, they competed in martial arts tournaments to win prize money, and otherwise did what they had to in order to survive. Sometimes she succeeds in fights, other times she gets her butt kicked a lot until the Brevon Crisis. Eventually, Spade and the Scarves would cross a moral line, presumably committing murder, that would leave Lilac unwilling to associate with them any longer. She and Carol deserted, shattering their relationship with Spade in the process. Lilac and Carol would settle in their treehouse in Dragon Valley, where they would resort to stealing the crystals from the rich to make a living, sometimes also giving to the poor. The Brevon Crisis (Events of Freedom Planet 1) One day, on one of Lilac and Carol's planned raids, a mysterious spaceship attacked by some of Shuigang's choppers, crashes into the Valley. Lilac's heroism gets the best of her, so she decides to investigate the crash site. Upon arriving, she meets and saves Torque from one of Serpentine's rockets. Torque, disguised as a "shellduck", informs the two girls about Zao's intentions of stealing the Kingdom Stone and both are making their way to the ancient temple. After witnessing the theft of the relic by their old friend, Spade, the cave inside the temple collapses and the girls escape, separated from each other. They unite again and Carol notices that someone's following them. It is revealed that Milla, an orphan Hound living alone the woods, pulled Carol out of the cave. It doesn't take long for Lilac to befriend her and invite her to live with them in their Treehouse. Later that night, Torque reveals himself as a Chaser and tells the girls about Lord Brevon and his plans to ignite a civil war between the Three Kingdoms to steal the Kingdom Stone to repair his warship, the Dreadnought, so that he and his army can leave Avalice and continue his galactic conquest. Learning of this, Lilac, Carol, and Milla volunteer in helping Torque stop Brevon and his army and to save Avalice from the brink of civil war. The Interview DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Relationships Master Sash DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Carol Tea Though they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, Lilac and Carol became the best of friends and usually get along famously. However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants". During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own. Milla Basset At first, Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brainwashed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk. As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Warlord, she shouted out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!" This shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress. Lilac and Milla were always there to help each other, their friendship growing until they had a more brotherly relationship. It is often Milla who creates Potions for Lilac in her help. they are known as the "Bond Eternal" when they team up. Together along with Carol, they have proven themselves a near-perfect trio; both provides strengths to the other's weaknesses (Milla provides the smarts while Lilac and Carol handles the muscle), and they have demonstrated profound teamwork in combat. Garb Baelfire DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Joan Ferrari DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Cyrano Hanley DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Sash Mistral DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Sash Zariah DESCRIPTION COMING SOON Torque After Torque's ship crash-landed, Lilac found and saved him from Serpentine. Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone and they make their way to the Ancient Temple, just to realize he was right. They agree to help him out after he told him who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone. Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantine and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. She feels guilty for something she did to him when she and Carol left the Scarves, stating she was scared and didn't know what she was doing. Any other part of Lilac's history with Spade is currently unknown. The animosity continues as the topic about Sokala become brought up more frequently and due to his attempts to harm Lilac's brother and sister, urging her to block Spade on social media with no warning at all. Of course, there are rare moments when even Spade shows fear about Sokala, so it's good to know that they at least have a common enemy. MUCH MORE COMING SOON Trivia * Although based loosely on Scott "Mixedfan8643" Tatt's Alternate Universe version of Sash Lilac, Her parents are very different; instead of Dawn the Dragon and Stephen the Dragon which are both dragons, they are Master Sash Drake (male dragon NPC scrapped from the first game except given a name and several more draconic features) and Sash Fuchsia, Unlike Dawn and Stephen, they are both completely different species, and bear the name, "Sash" more often. ** Fuchsia is an Avalician bamboo rat because of Lilac being a half-dragon, that same reason also applies to Mistral and Zariah, which both are the same kind of dragon hybrid. * The name of her fighting style, Fa-Xing means "hairstyle" in Mandarin Chinese, the language she and her family also knows. Category:Lilac Counterparts Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:Female